The Outiders In A Different Way
by Yosdellillan Skywalker
Summary: What if Darry was dating a girl but they accidently spend a night with each other? When Alex got pregnant she moved in and the gang are trying to face the fact that Darry will have a jr soon. But will Ponyboy feel left out and will everything changed?
1. Chapter 1

The Outsiders In A Different Way.

Author's note I know I am writing a story called Someone Who Does Care but this came out of my head all of a sudden. Please be nice I just wanted to see which one do you readers like.

Disclamier: I don't own anything except Alexandra.

Ponyboy's P.O.V.

When I camed out of the movie theather I looked at myself in a mirror checking on my hair. But I heard some socs, I just ignore them and wented walking home but that didn't help because while I was walking home I would see the same socs. I was this close to head home until the mustang car stopped and the same socs camed and kept on saying need a haircut I tried to walk away but they tackled me to the ground. Fighting didn't solved the problem they just tackled me down and held the knife near my throat, and then they cutted me I screamed and they put a napkin to shut my mouth but I heard a bunch of footsteps heading toward my way. My friends camed and try to beat the socs but they ran off to their car, Soda, Two-Bit and Dally were trying to get them out of the car and fight but they were driving off. I felted a warm and familar hand on head I looked and saw it was Alexandra. She said,"They didn't hurt you to bad did they?" She was checking on my cut and Darry told her not to run off like that because it might harm the baby. I still can't believe that Alex is pregnant and she and Darry are not married yet, her parents kicked her out so Darry told her to stay with us. The gang didn't mind she was always like a mom, Soda camed and checked if I was okay he put a cloth on my cut, Darry said,"You know you shouldn't go walking home by yourself." I responded,"I was just walking home from the movies." He said movies and books are the only things I was thinking he said I should think of carrying a blade. Alex said that if I did then the socs will cut me even more. Darry gentlely said,"Look if I wanted advice from my girlfirend then I will ask. Now come on lets get you inside because I don't want the baby coming to early, just think we will have a little jr soon." I always see Darry being a softy when it comes to us and Alex with the baby. I wonder if Darry only cares about Soda, Alex and the baby instead of me?

Yosdel: I know its short but it will get better I promise and please review.


	2. Chapter 2

The Outsiders In A Different Way.

Author's note I know I am writing a story called Someone Who Does Care but this came out of my head all of a sudden. Please be nice I just wanted to see which one do you readers like.

Disclamier: I don't own anything except Alexandra.

Ponyboy's P.O.V

Me and Alex were sitting on the couch while Soda and Darry make dinner, Alex wanted to help but Darry told her to sit. We were watching Mickey Mouse when I heard Alex groan in pain and I saw Alex clutching her stomach, I panic and yelled,"Darry, Alex is felling pain in her stomach!" The minute I said that he camed with Sodapop and he told Alexandra is the baby coming? She shook her head no but she said that it's just normal, we all wented to the dinner table, but Soda laugh and told me to look. Darry was carrying Alex as if she were a baby and she had a pouty face, while we were eating, Alex's eyes were wide and he grabbed Darry's hand and put it on her stomach. He was little confused at first but he was filled of joy and he said,"Ponyboy, Soda come here the baby is kicking." Me and Soda camed and felted the baby kick it was pretty cool and amazing, but it sure kicks hard just like a true greaser. Everyone was laughing when Soda made that comment then Alex said,"Alright kiddos time for bed." Me and Soda were bumbed out but when we about to head to our rooms, we felted someone tickling us. Alex said,"You better go to bed or else the tickle monster will get you!" Me and Soda off laughing and then we wented to our bedroom, Alexandra sure reminded us of mom and now she is going to become one and she just gave up school when she was getting good grades and she got a scholar ship. Me, Soda and Darry felted bad maybe thats why Darry asked her to stay with us? Soda told me to go to bed and I crawled into bed. Soda wrapped his shoulder around me and said,"Pony listen Darry is just being tuff on you doesn't mean he doesn't care about you. It just that he is under a lot of stress with mom and dad gone, the baby coming and the bills to pay. Now let me tell you something that you cannot tell Darry, I am going to marry Sandy." Then he turned on his side and I think he fell asleep, but I asked him,"Hey Soda what is it like to fall inlove?" He just mumbled it's nice but I was still curious maybe I'll ask Alex tomorrow while she is taking me and Johnny to where Dally is picking us up.

Yosdel: Please review and I will promise to update soon.


	3. Chapter 3

The Outsider In A Different Way

Disclamier: I don't own anything or anyone except Alexandra.

Ponyboy's P.O.V

When it the morning Sodapop woke me up and Darry made breakfeast and Alexandra was still sleeping. The gang camed real loudly and maybe thats what woke her up because camed out wide awake, but Darry carried her in bridal style and put her in the couch. The boys were laughing their heads off when Alex said she still knows how to walk. That when I told her that Dally would meets us near a store thats when Darry said,"Wait a store, you can't walk that much it might harm you and the baby." Alex said that it is great excerinec that the doctor order but he said be carfeul then me, Johnny and Alex wented off to go to the movies with Dally. That is when I asked my question about falling inlove to Alex and she said,"Falling inlove is like something you know it gets you going. To me it feels like a part of me growing more each and every day just like a growing child who someday will spread his or her wings in order to find out who he or she will become. Now that Johnny and Ponyboy is the meaning of falling inlove is to me but be careful because maybe a jr will come very soon. Oh there's Dally now are you sure you two don't want me to come with you to the movies?" We shook our heads no and Dally was smoking a cigratte and Alex gave him a look which means don't smoke around her, he rolled his eyes and smoked the other way before Alex left she gave me and Johnny $5 to buy some food or drinks at the movies. She left after that and thats when Dally took us to the DX, Soda camed and said did Alex wented back home and we answered yes, Dally got some money but while we on our way to the movies he said,"I hate kids they just get on my nerves sometimes." Johnny said,"You don't hate Darry's kid that is coming on the way do you? Pony told me that Soda said that it is true greaser." He had a look on his face and said,"Look how can I hate a kid that isn't even born yet and they still hadn't camed up with a name, didn't Alex say she wanted to name it...what was it again...Mackynzie? What kind of a greaser would name it Mackynzie that is more like one of them Social's names." I snapped and just said that he should respect the names that Alex and Darry comes up with, Johnny said I was right and then we wented to the movies but I refused to talk about the names to Dally because it might caused a huge fight. When we took our seats two socs came and sit in front of us and Dally tried to flirt with one of them, I am strating to think it might end real bad tonight?

Yosdel: Please review and specail thanks to my first reviewer this chapter is for you and other people that are reading this story and I will update soon count on that. :D


	4. Chapter 4

The Outsiders In A Different Way.

Disclamier: I don't own anything or anyone except for Alexandra.

Ponyboy's P.O.V

Dally was getting angry and was about to lose temper just Johnny told him to stop, he left and that's when the girl said," Are you going to start something too?" I shook my head no, and she said I don't look the type anyway she also asked my name. I responded,"I'm Ponyboy, Ponyboy Curtis." The two girls said that I had an oringial name,"My dad he was an oringial person, I've got a brother named Sodapop it even saids so on his birth certificate." Cherry said that why did Soda dropped out, I didn't know what to say but I told him, he thinks he is dumb, but while we were sitting down and talking to them about stuff when Two-Bit camed and scared Johnny to death. At least he recovered and then he said,"Look at you two you found some ladies, oh Pony Alex wanted to remind you to come home at 12 and don't be late or else she'll pop a vein." I laughed because when doesn't Alexandra pop a vein, she is always worrying about everyone we were always like family. She treats me like her son instead of a brother inlaw if Alex and Darry ever get marry. Cherry asked me if we can get some drinks, I said sure and wented with her in line. Some socs were curious of why is a soc with a greaser but we ignore them and Cherry asked,"So how did Johnny get that scar on his face?" I said,"A bunch of socs camed and beat him up and it really effected everyone escpecially Alexandra, she kept on asking Darry if he is sure that Johnny is okay. Don't get me wrong we all love Alex but she can be a pain when she worries the most, I am still surprise that Darry hasn't purpose to her yet. Did you ever know or knew Alex, you know Alexandra Diaz?" She thought for minute but she said ,"I think I've heard of her wasn't she one of the students that get a full scholarship to any unversity in the United States?" I shook my head yes and Cherry said that she gave up something that for a reason and she was right many reasons.

Me, Johnny, and Two-Bit were walking Cherry and Marsha home when a mustang car came. At least 2 socs came out and asked why are Cherry and Marsha with us, I did not except Two-Bit to break a bottle and hand me it, he quickly opened his blade, I looked at Johnny and his face was as pale as a ghost, were these the socs that jumped poor Johnny cake? Cherry told Bob to give her a minute while she talk to me,"Pony if I don't talk to you at school don't take it personal.." I interrupted,"I know but just remember that watch the sunsets even though were in different places alright?" She smiled at me and then left Two-Bit said,"Man I should have never gave you that bottle you would have never use it." I smirk and said I would have used it but he left and Johnny and I went to the parking lot after a while Johnny said,"I can't take it anymore Pony I just can't! There has to be a place where ther is no Socails and no greasers, a place where everyone is the same." I went to Johnny and told him everything is going to be alright but I fell alseep, I was dreaming of being at the country with mom, dad, Soda, Darry and Alex. We were all so happy and I noticed that Alex isn't pregnant but she was carry a white blanket with a baby inside, but before I checked if it was a boy or girl I felted Johnny shaking me. He said,"Pony wake up, we fell asleep man!" I woke up and asked what time is it but Johnny didn't know he told me I should head home. I told him if he gets cold then he can go to my house and I quickly went home, I just hope that Dary, Alexandra and Soda were asleep but I was dead wrong. The lights were on I saw through the window, Darry was on his armchair calling someone on the phone, with Alex on his lap with her head on his shoulder asleep. I didn't know where's Soda until I saw him at the couch, man I am in so much trouble, but I saw Darry finished the call then puts the phone back the he looks at Alex, he gave her a kiss on her forehead before he read the newspaper. I open the door and went inside Darry said,"Where the hell have you been it's 2 in the morning and you got Alex worried sick!" She woke up and the minute she saw me, she gave me a hug and asked,"Pony go to bed right now please." Soda also asked where have I been but I explained to them but Darry just kept on yelling at me. "I couldn't call the cops because they'll send you and Soda to a boy's home so fast it will make your head spin! Who knows what will happend to the baby if they know Alex is 19 years old they might take the baby away from us!" Alex said,"Darry come on sweetheart Ponyboy didn't know he was.." before she could respond Darry yelled at her too,"Shut up I am sick and tired of you defending him are you even worried about the baby anymore!" Darry never yells at Alex but when he yelled at her like that she back away in fear and I yell back,"Don't you dare yell at mom!" Darry just slapped me and Soda was inshock so was Darry and Alex, she was this close in tears, I saw Darry's hand all red, nobody ever hitted me and right now Darry said,"Ponyboy I.." the only thing I did is runaway, I never looked back no matter what but I need to get one person and that person is Johnny.

Yosdel: Please review! :D


	5. Chapter 5

The Outsiders In A Different Way

Disclamier: I don't own anything except Alexandra.

Ponyboy's P.O.V

I ran to where Johnny was and I woke him up and told him that were running away. We both ran until we were about a few feet away, I ask Johnny if he had a smoke, he gave me one and I said,"Johnny man I scare." He responded,"It's going to be alright Pony lets go somewhere to think for a while okay?" I decide that maybe we should go to the park and just think, but I was dead wrong about choosing the park.

Once me and Johnny were at the park, a mustang car came and the same socs were heading this way. I told Johnny to play cool but the Socials said that we were the ones that were walking Cherry and Marsha home. I yell,"Run Johnny Run!" The minute we ran the socs came after us, two of them caught me while one push Johnny to the ground. I didn't know what to except until they push my head to a fountain, I couldn't breathe so I had to try and fight back and it didn't help that much. Could this be the end, I just held my breathe and hope that I could survive this. I pass out but not before seeing red stuff in the water.

I finally woke up from almost drowning to my death, I look around and saw Johnny really scare out of his mind. He said,"I killed him Pony, I killed him." I think I am going to be sick, I said that to Johnny, he said he wasn't going to look, so I just went to a bush and throw up anything that was in my stomach. Now what are we going to do, we can't turn Johnny to the police and I can't go back home not after what happend, so what are me and Johnny going to do?

Yosdel: Please review and I know this chapter is short but it will be better in the nexts chapter. :D


	6. Chapter 6

The Outsiders In A Different Way.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Alexandra.

Darry's P.O.V.

I can't believe I just hitted Pony, I am such a horrible brother all I just is saw him ran off. Soda said,"Darry why did you hit Ponyboy! You are always yelling and being hard on him and now he runaway!" I didn't know what to say but Alex said,"Soda, Darry is just under a lot of stress! Look he is just worried about us since your parents died, right now we just need to calm down. I think we should go and try to find Pony before...before..be..fore..." All of sudden Alex pass out, I caught her, now me and Soda were terrified, I kept on telling Soda to just get the keys. I felt like it's all my all fault that Alexandra pass out and Ponyboy ran away. But right now I have to get Alex to a hospital while I was driving, Soda said,"Do you think Alex's water broke or maybe it's because something wrong with the baby?" I didn't thought about the baby, I really didn't want to think it's a miscarriage, now we are finally at the hospital. As soon as the doctor saw her they quickly took her to an room, I want to go but the nurse said that they need her family. Soda said,"He is the father of her child and he is her husband. Now can he go and see her?" The nurse was about to say something until the doctor came and whisper something in her ear and she said,"You're her for Alexandra Diaz well since your brother said that you are the father. You can go in because your wife is about to deliver the baby." I was in shock but Soda drag me to the room and said good luck, I am going to need it because in just a few minutes I am going ti be a father.

Alexandra's P.O.V.

Now that Darry is here I can finally relax but how can I? Pony is somewhere that no one knows and the baby is coming! The pain is so unbearable, I just kept on pushing but my baby is not coming out, I am such a failure! Darry said,"Come on Alexandra, you can do it just think our baby boy or girl will be here with us. Can't you just think of that our baby with us." I really want our baby to be here with and now I did the biggest push and I scream in pain. After a few seconds I took a breathe then I heard a little scream, me and Darry saw the doctor was holding a baby girl. I was overjoy but when Darry saw her, he just pass out wow maybe he is a bit overjoy? As soon as they cutted the cord, they gave me my precious baby girl, she is a blessing. I look at Darry luckily the doctor woke him up and he saw our daughter, he said,"She's beautiful if only Ponyboy were here. You know what were going to find him sweetheart because I don't want to lose him like I did with mom and dad." Sodapop came in and as soon as he saw the baby he came up to us and said,"Aw she is so cute what is her name?" Darry said,"Her name is Mackynzie Annie Curtis that is her name, I remember Pony liked the name Annie so that is her middle name." Where is Pony this is a wonderful moment and he is missing it?

Ponyboy's P.O.V.

Me and Johnny ran to where Dally was staying, a guy told us to wait, man I am freezing to death! As soon as Dally saw us, we told him everything he told us to come in. "Listen you guys here's $50 it will last you a week and take gun just in case! There is train leaving around 4 o'clock make you get on, just get to a town there is an abandoned church stay. There is water to drink and remember stay there until the coast is clear I'll be there once the week is up." Dally gave a jacket or shirt that was a bit too big and me and Johnny went running to catch the train. We hid inside the train when we heard some people coming they check inside. Thank god they didn't found us, Johnny said,"I wish that I didn't kill that soc, Alexandra must be scared to death right now." I have to agree with Johnny on this, how will everyone react once they what happen?

Yosdel: Please review and I will update soon. :D


	7. Chapter 7

The Outsiders In A Different Way.

Disclamier: I don't own anything except Alexandra and Mackynzie.

Ponyboy's P.O.V.

It has been almost a week since we came to the old church, I was getting tired of eating balony and for bleaching and cutting my hair. I was asleep with Johnny because I guess that maybe we were not sleeping enough, I was still thinking that what is everyone doing back home? Speaking of which where is Dally, he did told us that he is going to be here after a week is up. "Hey blonde wake up, come on wake up!" I recognize that voice anywhere, finally Dally decided to show up. As soon as Johnny woke up we ask a bunch of questions, he said,"Wow take it easy, listen you hunger because I'm starving! One more thing a letter for Ponyboy Curtis." I was confuse and when I told Dallas who's it from but he said it was from the president, and he said it was from Soda. How did he know I was here but I want to open the letter.

Dear Ponyboy,

Darry is really sorry about hitting you and he is worried about you. Alex is also worried, she is worried about you and now she has to worry about Mackynzie. When you ran off Alex went into labor, she gave birth to Mackynzie Annie Curtis. You think Alex and Darry would be happy but they are still worried about you, Alex refuse to eat or even sleep, all she wants to know if you ad Johnny are okay. Please come back Pony and here is a picture of little Mackynzie.

Sodapop Curtis

I found a picture inside the envelope and saw Mackynzie, I smile and said,"Hey Johnny come here and look at Mackynzie." He said,"The baby is out, let me see the picture, Dally what is going on back home anyways?" Dally said to go to the car first, we went to the car and he said,"Well when Darry called us, everyone was shock but there were a lot of emotions. Believe it or not but when Alex was sent home with the baby, she didn't want to eat or sleep. The last time I saw her was yesterday and she was as pale as a ghost. Remember when I said I hated kids, well I guess I kind of like them. Mackynzie looks a little like Alex, but she has Darry's eyes and hair. Now hang on tight and you better not puke ha ha ha!" Me and Johnny hang on Johnny said,"You trying to kill us!"

We ate so much that Dally had to remind us to slow down, Dally said,"We have Cherry as a spy for us and don't forget that the rumble is tomorow night! You know I think Cherry likes me." I was getting annoy but I still kept on staring at the picture of Mackynzie, she is cute and I wish I would have gone home and see her up close. Dally took the picture away and said,"Don't worry you might get a chance to see her soon."

We were talking about the whole jail thing and Johnny ask,"Did my parents ask for me Dally?" Dally yell,"No they didn't and you can't go to jail, Two-Bit wanted to go to Texas and try to find you! You guys should have seen Alex when she thought you guys were at Texas! Jail will change you, Johnny all I'm trying to say is" Before he finish that sentence we saw the church on fire!

Yosdel: Please review and I would appericate if you guys could help me with some ideas? But I like to say thank you to my reviewers and my readers you guys are the best! :D


	8. Chapter 8

The Outsiders In A Different Way.

Disclamier: I don't own anything except for Alexandra and Mackynzie.

Ponyboy's P.O.V.

We saw the old church on fire and there was a teacher with some kids, me and Johnny got out and we heard screams from the church. I quickly ran and kick the window, I look around and saw Johnny nexts to me and I ask,"Hey why didn't that guys came?" He respond,"He can't." When I ask again he said because he was too fat, we were in room where the little kids are. Johnny saw there was no way to get them all out in time, Dally made an opening through a window, I try to get a kid but she bit me. It was getting really hot when I am wearing Dally's shirt it just made it worse. We were done with all the kids and the roof is about to collaspe, I got out but I kept on yelling,"Johnny get out there!" I hit the ground and Dally smack me in my back real rough and then I black out.

I woke up and saw that guy I saw at the church sitting nexts to me, he said,"You going to be alright, you friends are at another abulance. You three are the bravest kids I've seen in life what are you heroes?" I was getting dizzy and I said,"We're greasers you'll know when you see the paper." Finally we reach the abulance, I got up and went to the waiting room, Jerry was sitting nexts to me, I saw Johnny all burn up and motionless, while Dally was fine just has a few minor injuries. He said,"If you ever pull another stunt like that I will kill you." I grab a cigratte and smoke to try and calm my nerves but Jerry said,"Kid you shouldn't be smoking you're to young." How am I too young, so of my friends smoke when they were pre-teens, but I saw Soda coming through the doors, I quickly gave him a hug. He hug me back and said,"Hey Pony look at your tough hair. I miss you so much kiddo." I turn around and Darry standing there, his hands were in his pockets and he looks like he have been crying. Darry never cry even when mom and dad died, this is what Soda meant by Darry is always worried about me. I finally now know that he does care and I run to him and said,"Darry I'm so sorry." He gave me and hug and started crying, he said that he thought he lost me like he did with mom and dad.

On the ride home, I was getting real tire, I really want to sleep but I want to see Alexandra and Mackynzie. But I fell asleep in the car, Darry said,"Let's go little brother your home." I didn't want to get up so Darry carry me Soda kept on saying I am getting too big to get carry. Can't those two let me sleep, Soda open the door, the minute we came through the door, I felt someone crushing me and Darry with a big hug, Alex said,"Ponyboy Curtis you had me worry sick for the whole week. I would be yelling at you right now but it's late and you need some sleep and I just put Mackynzie to sleep." I try to get up but Darry said I need some rest but I said,"No I want to see my little baby neice." No one didn't listen to me and they put me to bed and now I am out cold.

I woke up a little early and Soda was still asleep so that means Darry and Alex are still asleep. I decide to go take a shower and then make breakfeast, on my way to the bathroom, I heard some gurgling noises coming from Darry's room. I quickly took a quick shower and put a pair of new and clean clothes. I put my ear against the door and I heard a baby gurgling, I quietly open the door and saw Darry and Alex asleep, then I saw an old crib that use to belong to me when I was a baby. I peek inside and saw Mackynzie inside wide awake and had her tiny hand in her mouth, gosh she is sure a cutie. I check if Darry and Alex were still asleep, when the coast was clear, I carfeully took Mackynzie out of the crib and took her out of the room. Two-Bit use to tell me that I had to be careful when it comes to babies they're very fragile, she didn't weight that much and she is not getting fussy. When I look at her, she is just perfect it made me feel like she doesn'y deserve to live a life where there is socs and greasers.

Yosdel: Please review and I think is chapter is not good but I might have writer's block but don't worry I will do better in the nexts update. :D


	9. Chapter 9

The Outsiders In A Different Way.

Disclamier: I don't own anything except for Alexandra and Mackynzie.

Ponyboy's P.O.V.

Mackynzie is kinda like Johnny, she doesn't make that much noises, I am sure that she will be a chatter box when she is older. When I came to the living room, I saw Tim reading the newspaper, I said,"Hey Tim."

Tim said,"Hey kid, this is for the little one, see yah around." He left and I saw a basket that had a pink bow in the top. Maybe I should put Mackynzie in the basket and I try to make breakfeast for my brothers, and Alex. The door open loudly and I heard Two-Bit and Steve came in, I am surprise that Mackynzie didn't cry after the loud slam. Two-Bit said,"Anyone home...oh hey Mac and Cheese how are you doing?" Mac and cheese, I wonder who made that nickname up?

I told those two to keep it down, they made me jump when they came from behind me. Great now there goes breakfeast, now things got even worse when Mackynzie started crying. Steve said,"Hey what's this about being a hero Pony?" I read the paper and it said,"Delinquents turns into Heroes." I wonder if they are going to put me and Soda to a boy's home, no way that's going to happen. We try to make Mackynzie stop crying but nothings works, we heard someone running to the where we are.

Darry came in with a worry look, we told him that Mackynzie wouldn't stop crying. At first I thought he would yell at us, but he gently pick her up and rock her back and forth. Steve said,"Who knew Super Dop had a soft side when it comes to his kid." Darry gave him a glare and said,"In case you hadn't notice but who was the one who made my baby girl cry? Pony nexts time please tell me or Alex when your taking Mackynzie out of the room alright? You gave me a heart attack when I didn't see my baby girl in her crib." Speaking of Alex is she still asleep, I saw Soda came out of the shower, he tokk Mackynzie from Darry and kept on making silly faces in front of her.

I ask Darry about the court thing, he said the cops told him last night. Soda said,"When the rumble I am going to throw a sick party and will be showing Macky off to our fellow comrads." Darry said,"I have two things to say Soda, number 1 where are you going get the money and two there is no way I am that I going to show my only daughter to a bunch of probulaly drunk comrads. Pony if Alex wakes up tell her that I am at work, and Two-Bit is going to help you with Mackynzie. I think I should stay home.." I interupted,"No worries Darry, knowing Alex she'll wake up any minute just to take me and Mackynzie. Besides how bad will it be, Two-Bit has a little sister, so he can help me, and we can't afford it."

Steve, Soda and Darry left, so that means Two-Bit and I are alone taking care of Mackynzie, how bad can it be to take care of week old baby?

Yosdel: Please review and sorry for the long wait it's just that I had writer's block and me and my family celebrate my mom's birthday. I hope this chapter is good and I need a nickname for Mackynzie because it sounds like a mouthful, and thank you to all my readers and reviewera you guys are the best. :D


	10. Chapter 10

The Outsiders in A Different Way.

Disclamier: I don't own anyone except for Alexandra and Mackynzie.

Author's Note: I am extremely sorry that I hadn't updated in a long timw I blame writer's block for this. Oh and I am sorry if this chapter is not that good please forgive. But lets see if you like it.

Ponyboy's P.O.V.

"Are you sure about this Two-Bit?" I asked him curiously, this is not how I want to wake up Alex.

Two-Bit was thinking about bringing in a bucket fill of water and I am not sure is Alex will kill him afterwards. I held on to Mackynzie and she is wide awake staring at me with her blue-green eyes.

Alex woke up and got off the bed but Two-bit just froze and he had the bucket in his hands. Alex said,"I swear Two-Bit if you put that bucket on me, you are going to lose a finger."

She is never good at threatening people, but there is something different about Alex. I gave her Mackynzie and it looks like she slept in her blue jeans and black t-shirt. She kept looking at and said,"You've change Pony but I think I like it...Mackynzie say hi to your uncle Pony."

I grinned at least Alex is not trying to make me feel bad. Me, Alex and Two-Bit were talking about seeing Johnny and Dallas, whe we heard someone said,"Alexandra Diaz long time no see, look at your baby she is a cutie and come here and give me a hug!"

We all look and saw Daniel Diaz a.k.a Danny, he is the badest greaser in town but he has a soft side for Alex. He hadn't change a bit, he held his arms out and Alex gave him a side hug. Alex hadn't seen Danny since her pregnancy with Mackynzie.

Danny is 24 years old and he is Dally's role model, he may have robbed gas stations anday have got a gun that is loaded. But the other side of him is that he loves his younger sister, since she is the only one in their family that cares about him.

"So let's go see Johnny and Dallas, I am driving and I brought a seat for the little greaser." Danny replied, Alex had a look on her face saying what have we gotten ourselves into. Knowing Daniel, he might drive fast or slow depends how he is. But I 've a bad feeling about this. As for Two-Bit he just ran to the car and called shot gun.


	11. Chapter 11

The Outsiders in A Different Way

Author's Note

Hey everyone, listen I am sorry but it pains me to say that I am putting this story up for adoption. I am really trying my hardest but it would be better if I give to someone else. I would like to thanks all the people for the reviews, putting this story on alert and favorites. It means a lot, but if anyone wants this story PM me as soon as possible because the first person who PM me will get the story. So sorry for continuing this story. :-(


End file.
